


Good Intentions

by jalousied



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Do I tag this Daiya? LMAO, God IDK how to tag this thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalousied/pseuds/jalousied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru just wants a content, harmonious time with his cast mates, and he's bent on protecting Ren from being "bullied". But there are some things he doesn't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DTN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTN/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Dee/DTN (@shizuoya) to make sure she doesn't leave me for Trails of Cold Steel 2. I can't believe I wrote RPF after 6 years but I did goddammit.

When Ozawa Ren yelled about people stealing his food for the third time that week, Hayama Subaru decided that he had enough. He whipped his head around just in time to see Ren jabbing a finger at Wada Takuma's chest while pushing him out of the room. Takuma had both his hands up in defeat as he frantically chewed on the chips he just stole from Ren's table.  
  
"Don't those two ever shut up?" Takahashi Ryosuke commented as he passed by where Subaru sat. The other actors just laughed and shook their heads. But Subaru cannot just let it go. Stealing food from kouhai is almost like bullying!  
  
He decided to ask his teammates for aid, explaining that they had to take care that Ren wasn't being bullied into giving up his food. Sure, everyone loved Takuma and he's handsome and charismatic (Subaru would be killed before he admitted to admitting that), but someone would definitely agree with him that things were going too far, right?  
  
He was wrong. Everyone just went, "Ren didn't seem to mind, so let them be." Subaru wondered if they never noticed Ren whining about eating out before going home because he was hungry. Or Ren complaining that he had to eat alone again because it's late and no one wanted to accompany him. Of course, Subaru couldn't come with him even if he wanted to--he just lived too far away from their rehearsal venue and had to go home early. (And for some reason Takuma would always be the one volunteering to accompany Ren eat and Subaru wasn't sure if it's because he felt sorry for stealing food or he just wants more free food, that meanie.) But he intended to help with all he can to make some things convenient and comfortable for Ren.

 

* * *

  
  
"What. Subaru, do you have, like, a crush on Ren?"  
  
"WHAT? No!" Subaru interjected, meeting Hirose Tomoki's blank gaze. "I just felt like people are taking him for granted you know. Since he's young...and cute."  
  
Tomoki stares at Subaru for a while, head tilted to the side. "People dote on him a lot because he's nice and cute. I fail to see what you're going on about." He proceeded to look down and re-read the script he was reviewing before Subaru barged in and demanded he join the 'cause'.  
  
Subaru scratched his nape. "I already explained, right? No one should feel bullied because a particular someone keeps stealing their food." When Tomoki didn't seem swayed, Subaru changed tactics. "How would you feel if your food were stolen, Chantomo??" He congratulated himself a bit when Tomoki sat up straight and looked at him once more.  
  
"I'll keep watch, I guess?" Tomoki finally said as he stood up for his photoshoot turn. "But I still think you have a crush on eith--"  
  
"You watch or read too much BL!" Subaru said after him.  
  
"I was in one," Tomoki announced with a wave as he left. 

 

* * *

  
  
"Aaahh!! What the hell was that!" Takuma rubbed his elbow with mock expression of pain (but more of surprise) on his face.  
  
Subaru shook the muscle spray can in his hand. "Payback."  
  
Takuma blinked and adjusted the goggles on his face. "Excuse me? You know I'm all adoration for you, Subaru-san." He edged away when Subaru started aiming his spray can towards his arm again. "What?!"  
  
"Stop bullying Ren!" Subaru said, his voice strained from trying a bit too hard to be threatening. "Stop eating his food and running away! You're a grown-up messing with a kid!" He sprayed a bit towards Takuma for good measure.  
  
Takuma backed into a wall. "He isn't a kid though. He's like 25..."  
  
But Subaru had already turned around and left, ignoring whatever Takuma had to say. With a smug grin on his face, he entered the dressing room. That'd show Wada, he thought. Not everyone is tolerant of annoying pranks at work, especially those that bug a kouhai!  
  
  
"Takuma-san!!" came Ren's yelling again. Subaru whirled around to look for Takuma's whereabouts, spray can ready for retaliation. However, Takuma was nowhere near Ren's dresser. Instead, he stood by the closet. Ren, however, stood near Hirose's dresser, shaking his fists as he advanced towards Takuma.  
  
"I dimpf vu anyfimng!" Takuma tried to explain, crumbs falling from his mouth as he neared the door. He was almost ready to leave when Ren tackled him to the hallway.  
  
"You're the one stealing Hirose-kun's cookies! Why are people blaming me!!" Ren shouted as he fake landed a flying kick on Takuma's stomach, with the latter acting as if he'd been hit hard. "Come back here!" Ren yelled as Takuma ran away.  
  
It's time for action. Subaru sprang up from his seat to follow the two and lay down a brutal...spray down as Wada Takuma's punishment. He left the room in a hurry, paying no heed to his cast mates who tried to stop him from leaving.  
  
Ren and Takuma were not in the hallway anymore, so Subaru deduced that they must be arguing in the stairwell. Shaking his spray can for good measure, Subaru slowly opened the door to the stairwell and peered in.  
  
And watched Takuma pin Ren against the wall with both arms.  
  
"Stop...teasing me," Ren whined as he struggled, but no matter how much Subaru tried to look at it, Ren didn't seem like he's trying to struggle hard.  
  
Meanwhile, Takuma leaned in closer, "Ehh, but you do like it when I pay attention to you, right?" As if to punctuate his statement, he tilted his head down to meet Ren's eyes. "Right?"  
  
Ren looked down for a while before slowly meeting Takuma's eyes. "I...do..."  
  
"That's great." Takuma pressed closer. "So what does RenRen want from me?" A finger crept up to tilt Ren's chin upwards.  
  
With a sigh, Ren caught the finger with his own ones. "I..."  
  
Subaru took it as a cue to run far, far away from the stair well.

 

* * *

  
He was panting a bit when he reached the dressing room, and he realized that his cast mates were looking at him expectantly, pity showing in their faces. "Why did no one freaking tell me," he said in a hushed but ominous voice. He slumped on the couch and tossed the spray can somewhere and cradled his face in his hands.  
  
Tomoki shook his head. "Well, it was hard to discourage you from your mission and from your belief that it was bullying. When it was actually..."  
  
"Flirting." Taizo Shiina completed for him as he plopped down beside Subaru. "I mean, there is a reason why Ren always leaves his food around despite all the stealing."  
  
Tomoki clenched his fists on the table. "And I cannot believed they used me and my cookies as replacement. My cookies! Me!"  
  
"It's something we just have to ignore or let go. Wada's always clinging to Ren no matter what," Ryosuke laughed as he took a emptied his water bottle.  
  
Ueda Yusuke, seated beside Ryosuke, sighed. "He was always like that with our Echizen in Tenimyu, too..."  
  
"What?" Subaru lifted his head. "Takuma did this to others, too?"  
  
Yusuke held up a hand. "Ah, I mean...what I'm saying is..."  
  
"So what? He's just playing, is that it?" Subaru asked as he frantically looked around, finally picking up the spray can he discarded a while ago. It seemed that his mission was not really over. "Takuma-kuuun," he ominously chanted as he stomped out of the room. 

 

* * *

  
"Ah, he's gone," Shiina said after a while.  
  
"He's just nursing a crush," Tomoki said as he stood up to get some food.  
  
"He's so obsessed with this...thing, he hasn't noticed the other big thing," Ryosuke said, nodding towards Subaru's dresser.

 

* * *

  
Later on, Takuma passed by the dressing room with a huge smile and a thumbs-up for everyone as Subaru looked at his own photosets on his dresser and yelled, "Who the hell put signatures all over my face??"  
  
The battle had just started, it seemed.  
  
  
  



End file.
